Recent television devices are designed and developed to provide application and network services in addition to traditional television functions for display of broadcasted content. With the addition of functionalities and components on television devices, there exists a need for control interfaces for applications and television components. In particular, there exists a need for programs and configurations that allow for features of the applications to be presented, accessed and customized on a digital television. While execution of an application and application interfaces exist for digital televisions, there exists a need for improved control of television features. It can be difficult for device manufactures to provide menu based configurations that fit all devices across different product markets. Moreover, there exists a desire for interfaces to be customizable. Conventional on-screen interfaces do not allow for customization. Moreover, the conventional interfaces require complex menus with distracting elements and can require extraneous actions for use. There is a desire for modified configurations to optimize control and experience of digital televisions.